Defectuoso (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Donde Steve pierde los poderes del suero y Tony demuestra (otra vez) que sí tiene corazón. Traducción del fic "FLAWED" escrito por Usedupshiver. Stony, pre-slash.


Traducción del fic "FLAWED" escrito por Usedupshiver.

Donde Steve pierde los poderes del suero y Tony demuestra (otra vez) que sí tiene corazón.

* * *

 **DEFECTUOSO**

 **Por Usedupshiver**

Tony abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró arrastrando los pies, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, los ojos fijos en la espalda estrecha que aparentemente le pertenecía a Steve. Éste estaba sentado en la orilla más alejada de la cama del hospital, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza tan inclinada hacia delante que Tony podía ver sólo su cuello nudoso y un poco de su rubio y revuelto cabello. Entonces Tony se congeló justo ahí, no pudiendo encontrar ninguna palabra que se sintiera correcta, inseguro de si sería bienvenido, o si mejor debería darse la vuelta y salir antes de que Steve notara su presencia.

No obstante, parecía que era demasiado tarde para escapar.

—No estoy sordo, ¿sabes? —La voz de Steve, de algún modo, continuaba siendo exactamente la misma. Pero estaba hablándole a su propio regazo, sin levantar la cabeza en absoluto.

—¿De verdad? —Tony se obligó a entrar completamente en la habitación, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él—. Eso no fue lo que la enfermera me dijo.

Con un pequeño resoplido que hizo que sus omóplatos pronunciadamente marcados se movieran debajo de la delgada bata del hospital, Steve levantó una mano y se dio unos golpecitos en la oreja derecha con uno de sus dedos.

—Tengo este oído hecho un desastre desde que era niño. Tantas infecciones, seguramente. No significa que no pueda escuchar cuando tú entras aquí zapateando.

—No estaba _zapateando_ —objetó Tony.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un leve encogimiento de hombros que quizá significó "me da igual".

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Otro encogimiento de hombros. Esta vez, sólo fue un hombro, movimiento que parecía decir "¿Tú qué crees?". De acuerdo, seguramente esa había sido una pregunta estúpida.

Tony dejó de merodear por la puerta y caminó hasta la cama. Se sentó junto a Steve sin esperar invitación. Éste no protestó, pero tampoco levantó la mirada. Continuaba viendo fijo hacia su regazo donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas encima de sus muslos delgados, cubiertos con un pantalón de hospital tan delgado como el papel.

—Estoy fuera, ¿verdad? —volvió a hablar Steve mirando hacia sus manos—. ¿Fuera del equipo?

—Sí, bueno, Fury ha decidido mandarte al banco hasta que estén seguros de que no hay algo malo contigo.

Eso al menos consiguió que aquella cabeza enmarañada y rubia se levantara, y que los ojos azules se clavaran en el rostro de Tony. Ojos que eran casi los mismos de antes; toda su cara lo era, realmente. Sólo un poco más pequeña, más delicada. Y la mirada en sus ojos era la típica que parecía decir "No seas idiota".

—¿Estás de coña?

—¿No? Tienes varios golpes bastante feos y los médicos no tienen manera de saber si la extracción del suero va a afectarte a nivel celular, y…

—Tony, cállate. —Había algo áspero y poco amigable en esta versión de Steve, algo con lo que Tony no estaba familiarizado. El aura quisquillosa de un hombre que tiene mucho qué demostrar—. Mírame. Soy el ejemplo viviente de "algo malo". Lo único positivo es que, al parecer, los últimos años de actividad física han fortalecido mis pulmones y mis vías respiratorias lo suficiente como para sanarme el asma. Pero eso es todo. Sigo siendo nada comparado con lo que era. Así como estoy probablemente ni siquiera podré levantar el escudo, y eso tú lo sabes bien.

—Probablemente —Tony aceptó de mala gana porque, sí, el chico tenía razón en eso—. Pero no, no estás fuera del equipo. Sigues siendo un Vengador.

—Por ahora. —La cabeza de Steve cayó de nuevo hacia delante en medio de sus hombros levantados.

El silencio dominó durante un rato. Tony no estaba seguro de qué decir, de cómo mejorar las cosas. No podía, realmente, y… bueno…

—Todo esto es mi culpa, Steve.

Se ganó una mirada de reojo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Mientras se removía en su sitio, frotándose la nuca, la mirada de Tony se paseó alrededor del cuarto de hospital sin quedarse fija en nada.

—Si hubiera sabido que el suero estaba en ese carro, no lo habría…

—No habrías cazado a esos agentes de Hydra y sacado su carro del camino —completó Steve por él—. Por supuesto que no. Yo sé que no lo habrías hecho. También sé que no querías que todo terminara como terminó. Matarlos no era prioridad, y sé que habrías hecho lo que fuera por evitarlo.

 _Quizás no_ , Tony quería decirle. _Quizá sí los quería muertos, después de haberte visto atado a esa mesa todo ensangrentado y luciendo tan jodidamente frágil, y por un momento pensé que te había perdido para siempre y yo… Necesito no pensar en por qué sentí como si eso pudiera matarme a mí también._

Lo que dijo, fue:

—De todas formas. Si hubiera sabido, habría hecho más. Hubiera podido traerte el suero de regreso, hubiera… Bueno, te hubiera…

—¿Arreglado?

Tony bufó, exasperado.

—No hay nada de malo contigo. Ya te lo dije. Tú sólo eres… tú.

—Exacto. —La amargura era tanta que casi podía pelar la horrible pintura color verde menta de las paredes del hospital.

—Steve, por favor. —Más por impulso que por otra cosa, Tony levantó un brazo y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros de Steve. Notó cómo ahora no tenía que estirarse para alcanzar a abarcar como lo hacía antes. Steve simplemente parecía caber perfectamente ahí, acurrucado a su costado—. Encontraremos una solución. Eso es lo que solemos hacer, ¿cierto?

Steve suspiró, cansado y enfadado. Pero se inclinó más hacia el costado de Tony en vez de alejarlo de él cuando se derrumbó, agotado.

No obstante, no decía palabra, así que Tony decidió por él.

—Vamos a casa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Steve tuvo que batallar para conseguir subirse al banco alto de la barra en la cocina, lugar donde habitualmente desayunaban. Nadie dijo nada, todos fingieron que no se daban cuenta. Todos, excepto Tony, quien lo observó trepar por el banco y fue testigo de su sonrojo sin decir ni una palabra. Steve había esperado algún comentario gracioso al respecto, pero nada. Eso todavía dolía más. Era como si Tony creyera que Steve ya no aguantaría sus bromas.

Al día siguiente, había barras de metal unidas a las patas de todos los bancos altos de la cocina, justo a la medida perfecta para que Steve pudiera atorar su talón encima y así poder deslizarse por el asiento sin problema.

Esa mañana Tony no estaba mirándolo, pero Steve creyó verlo sonreír complacido detrás de su taza de café.

Al día siguiente, cuatro cajas de ropa nueva de su talla llegaron a su habitación. Él no la había ordenado, ni siquiera había pensado en adquirir prendas nuevas, todavía negándose a aceptar que esa era ahora su nueva (vieja) vida, pero básica y exactamente era el tipo de ropa que él habría preferido vestir antes de que todo eso sucediera, y tenía que haber sido hecha a su medida porque le quedaba a la perfección.

Tony no dijo nada cuando, al final del día, Steve se presentó a su noche de película, vistiendo un nuevo par de vaqueros y uno de los suéteres más suaves que había usado jamás. Tony sólo se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Steve, puso el platón lleno de palomitas que llevaba consigo encima del regazo del otro, y eso fue todo. Pero cuando posó el brazo a lo largo del respaldo por detrás de la cabeza de Steve, de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, Steve se giró lo suficiente en su sitio para apoyar la espalda contra el costado de Tony, debajo de aquel brazo. Una manera silenciosa y afectuosa de darle las gracias.

La mano que se dobló sobre su cabeza y le sacudió el cabello, le dijo que su agradecimiento había sido escuchado.

Una semana después, había una pequeña caja esperando junto a su correo. No tenía nada escrito, así que tenía que ser de parte de alguien de la Torre. La huella digital hecha de aceite a un lado de la cartulina le hicieron sospechar que sabía exactamente quién se la había dejado ahí.

Adentro de la caja estaba un aparato auditivo, envuelto cuidadosamente en un pedazo de tela limpia. Era del mismo tipo del que Tony le había hecho a Clint, pero todavía más pequeño. De algún modo cupo perfectamente en la oreja derecha de Steve. No tenía idea de cómo Tony había conseguido hacerlo, pero después de un par de días de ecos extraños mientras se acostumbraba a usar el audífono, su capacidad auditiva fue igual de buena en ambos lados.

Un mes después, los médicos de SHIELD lo dieron de alta para el servicio activo. Al menos para el tipo de servicio activo que podía conseguir realizar en su estado actual.

Continuaba teniendo problemas en el corazón, pero ahora lo estaban monitoreando y recibía medicamento. En los años 30 y 40 no había existido ayuda posible brindada por ningún doctor.

El asma había desaparecido.

Tony había arreglado su oído malo.

Ahora dormía lo suficiente, estaba cálido y tenía a su disposición comida nutritiva, por lo que no era tan flacucho y débil como recordaba había sido antes. Con sus vías respiratorias funcionando correctamente, incluso hasta podía ejercitarse, aun si el ejercicio que hacía se sentía endiabladamente lastimero comparado a lo que solía hacer antes en el gimnasio, por lo que prefería hacerlo cuando no había nadie más por ahí. Aun si los demás fingían que no lo estaban viendo a él y a sus patéticos pesos ligeros, él seguía sintiendo como si lo miraran fijamente.

A pesar de todo, parecía que siempre que Steve estaba por comenzar una rutina, Tony hacía acto de presencia. Le lanzaba una botella de agua y silenciosamente se deslizaba hasta llegar a su lado para cuidarlo mientras levantaba las pesas, colocando una mano firme encima suyo de vez en cuando, empujando suavemente para corregir su postura cuando su centro no estaba lo suficientemente estable como para soportar el peso. Y una parte de Steve, la parte orgullosa y quisquillosa, quería gruñirle y pedirle que se alejara, decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero cuando ésta llegaba, Steve terminaba aceptándola y sintiéndose realmente agradecido.

Así que, bueno, no era el despojo humano que había sido antes de la guerra, pero estaba a miles de años luz de ser capaz de levantar su escudo y ser un héroe de nuevo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía ya en dónde estaba el escudo. No lo había visto en sus habitaciones cuando regresó del hospital, y hasta ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en él demasiado. Se sentía demasiado irrelevante. Pero, bueno, el escudo era suyo, ¿o no?

¿SHIELD se habría quedado con él, cuando Steve no pudo regresar al equipo? Pero entonces recordó una discusión con Tony sucedida hacía mucho tiempo, acerca de cómo el escudo no era de SHIELD, que nunca les había pertenecido.

—Howard lo hizo —Tony le había dicho, golpeteando sus nudillos contra la estrella del centro—. Si acaso llega el día en que tú decidas dejar de usarlo, es propiedad de los Stark. No de SHIELD.

Steve tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que Tony nunca los dejaría quedárselo, aun si SHIELD no quería que Steve lo siguiera usando. Aun si Steve no podía usarlo.

Entonces JARVIS le pasó el mensaje de que Tony quería verlo en el taller.

Steve estaba sorprendido porque eso nunca había pasado antes. Por supuesto, Steve había pasado ratos allá abajo, a veces largos ratos, pero siempre se había auto-invitado. Ahora no sabía qué esperar. Pero a pesar de que creyó haberse preparado para lo que fuera, continuaba completamente deslumbrado.

Porque Tony le había construido una armadura. Una que lucía básicamente como una versión de Iron Man sólo que más pequeña y más delgada, de color azul oscuro con las mismas rayas blancas y la estrella que tenía el traje de asalto de Steve, lo que provocaba que sus hombros parecieran más anchos. Las alas de su vieja capucha estaban pintadas a cada lado del casco. Su escudo estaba ahí, apoyado recto contra la pierna derecha, los colores brillantes contrastando con la armadura oscura, listo para ser levantado y llevado a batalla.

Tony, quien sólo había permitido que ese tipo de tecnología fuera usada por una sola persona más, y ese era su más viejo amigo en todo el mundo.

—¿Estás realmente seguro de esto, Tony? —Steve rozó con sus dedos todo lo largo del antebrazo de su traje, las placas de metal elegantemente entretejidas, unidas tan suavemente entre sí que Steve apenas podía percibir las ranuras. Una obra de arte.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Tony mientras colocaba uno de sus pesados brazos alrededor de los hombros de Steve—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez, allá en el Helicarrier?

 _Un gran hombre con traje de armadura… Quítatela y, ¿qué eres?_

Steve gimió. Inclinó la cabeza para no tener que mirar el traje enfrente de él.

—¿No hemos hablado ya suficiente de esa ocasión? Estaba equivocado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No puedes olvidarlo de una vez?

—Sí, hemos hablado suficiente, estabas equivocado, y ya lo he olvidado. Quiero decir, ese no es el punto. Que tú estuvieras equivocado respecto a mí. El punto es que ambos estábamos equivocados respecto al otro. —Tony lo apretó con más fuerza—. Todo lo que hay de especial en ti, continúa estando justo aquí. Y no eras solamente un gran hombre con un escudo, tampoco. Nunca fuiste sólo eso.

Steve se atrevió a lanzar una cuidadosa y reservada mirada hacia el rostro de Tony.

—¿Lo que hay de especial en mí?

—¿Estás de coña, verdad Rogers? ¿O es que te gusta que te hagan cumplidos? —dijo Tony pero estaba sonriendo—. No eres nuestro Capitán sólo porque tenías los hombros más anchos que he visto en mi vida. ¿De acuerdo? Es porque eres valiente. —Tony piqueteó el esternón de Steve con un dedo—. Y brillante. —Golpeteó con un nudillo la sien de Steve—. Eres una genialidad en estrategia militar y ninguno de nosotros nunca te podrá igualar. Por eso te necesitamos en el campo de batalla. ¿Y para poder salir ahí? —Tony meneó la cabeza en dirección a la nueva armadura, sin quitar los ojos de Steve—. Necesitarás eso.

Steve no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar sin parpadear aquel traje oscuro de silueta delgada, percatándose de que, vista desde lejos, aquella armadura lucía mucho como la figura que había tenido Steve con los poderes del suero. Tan bien como había podido, Tony le había regresado su antiguo cuerpo. Justo como le había facilitado la vida en la Torre, como le había ofrecido ayuda silenciosa, y como le había apoyado en todo aquello en lo que Steve tenía demasiado orgullo como para pedir auxilio. Sentía que era más de lo que merecía.

—Somos los humanos quebradizos del equipo —continuó Tony cuando Steve no dijo nada, una mano fuerte apretando su hombro—. Los únicos con corazones defectuosos. Me parece justo que ambos seamos los grandes hombres con traje de armadura.

Todavía sin saber qué decir, Steve se giró y se elevó un poco parándose de puntas, para así poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de Tony en un fuerte y largo abrazo, su rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo los brazos de Tony corresponderle y envolverlo. Y sabía que no importaba lo que Tony dijera que era él sin su armadura, pues ahora Steve conocía toda la verdad: Tony era todo corazón, y no lo tenía defectuoso en absoluto.

 **fin**

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Traduje este ficcito porque me fascinó la idea de un Steve "perdiendo-sus-poderes-del-suero" y un Tony enamorado de él incondicionalmente. De hecho, antes de encontrar este oneshot (recomendación de una amiga), yo ya había pensado en escribir un fic así. Me encantaría (realmente, lo amaría) poder escribir acerca de este tema. Espero tener tiempo en un futuro.

Si les gusta el stony, tengo un cómic traducido acá que tal vez pueda interesarles, con mucho porn y mucho humor: archiveofourown(PUNTO)org/works/5329487


End file.
